


Asgard meets Harriet Potter

by Maddalice13



Series: Harriet Potter and the marvel universe [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hellsing, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Female Harry Potter, Innocent Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:42:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21701632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddalice13/pseuds/Maddalice13
Summary: After the invasion and her meeting with the queen, Harriet travels to Asgard in order to clear the name of a certain trickster. There she realizes that it may be a good idea to get the trickster away from people who obviously don't seem to have a sense of humor. Unfortunately, that will have to wait because space elves, of course, there would be space elves.
Series: Harriet Potter and the marvel universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1346536
Comments: 52
Kudos: 396





	1. Memories viewed

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Harry Potter, Thor, Avengers or really anything in the MC universe. If I did...well I can't say I wouldn't be writing this cause low key I probably would. Anyways here's the third part yes I'm probably mixing up the timelines. Do I care? maybe a little bit but hey the probability that someone is forcing you to read this is...maybe 5% possibly 12%. Anyways still working on my grammar (when am I not) it's still probably not great though but I do hope ya'll enjoy this newest addition.

Harriett was waiting at the top of the tower. Thor was running late…though she should consider time on Asguard might run differently. She should, but after having to deal with a crazy priest (Alexander), being knighted, and having little to no luck in finding Riddles thrice be damned Horcruxes. Well, she could be forgiven for feeling irritated at Thor and not taking such things into consideration.

Soon there was a crack of thunder and a myriad of lights touching the tower. As soon as they appeared, they were gone. In their place was the God of Thunder Thor.

“You’re late.” Harriet snapped, walking towards Thor with one of her trunks rolling behind her.

“Yes, well, there was a spar session that ran a little late,” Thor replied, looking chastised. Ever since the attack on New York. Thor was careful how he acted around Harriet. The young lady reminded him a bit too much of his mother and the Lady Sif.

“Save it. Just grab that other trunk over there so we can get this show on the road.” Harriet snapped, pointing to a smaller trunk that held gifts for the All-father, Frigga, Thor and Loki. They were hosting her for two weeks; it was only polite. Even if she would be a witness for Loki’s trial during the first day.

Thor walked to the trunk and effortlessly picked it up. He walked towards Harriet while she sent a quick text to let her cousin know she was leaving. Tony was in a mandatory meeting and wasn’t able to see her off.

“Heimdall open the bridge,” Thor shouted.

“Please,” Harriet added, causing Thor to look at her weirdly.

“What? It’s only polite.” She shrugged.

“It is his duty; He takes pleasure in what he does,” Thor answered as they were flying through dimensions.

“You have obviously never worked retail.” Harriet snorted.

Thor was about to ask what she meant but was interrupted.

“Indeed, he has not. However, not many here would know what retail is.” Heimdall spoke as they arrived in his chamber.

Harriet snorted in response before going into a slight curtsey.

“Thank you for the safe journey, Heimdall keeper of the Bifrost,” Harriet said.

“I like this one Thor, do feel free to bring her back,” Heimdall responded, smiling slightly. It was rare nowadays when he was thanked.

“Err, yes, well, we do need to be on our way. She’s needed for Loki’s trial.” Thor responded, walking towards a horse, leaving the trunks behind.

“What happens with my trunks,” Harriet asked.

“They will be transported to your rooms,” Heimdall answered

“Thank you, and in case I don’t see who delivers them, will you thank them for me?” She asked

Heimdall’s smile grew wider.

“It would be my pleasure.” He answered

“Thank you,” Harriet answered as she walked towards the horses. Once she was settled, they took off towards the palace.

Thor and Harriet dismounted and walked into the courtroom. There Harriett saw a room full of nobles. All were looking disgruntled, some outright glaring at Loki…who had his mouth sewn shut.

Harriet grew enraged. It would seem those parts of Norse mythology were true. She met Loki’s eyes, but he shook his head. Loki did not want her to act; it would only cause more harm than good at this point.

Reluctantly Harriet pulled back on her anger. She reigned what few strands of magic had escaped back before walking towards the All-father and curtseying.

“Greetings All-father, I am known as Dame Harriet Potter. Per your request, I am here to act as a witness in the trial against Loki.” Harriet spoke, remembering what little training she had in her etiquette classes. She hoped she was doing justice, considering this was a different culture.

“Rise Lady Harriet. We have indeed called upon you. My son tells me that Loki was not in the right mind frame when he invaded Midgard.” The All-father stated, looking at her in…disbelief.

“Your son would be correct,” Harriet answered.

“On what grounds would you believe such. Loki is a known trickster and magic-user. He could have easily glamoured his eyes to copy those of his minions.” All-father stated callously.

“I see… you obviously don’t know Loki as well as you think then,” Harriet stated with a smile on her face.

“How dare—”

“Because while I will admit I only just met him in person, I have met people like Loki and read enough about him from both mythos and my father's own journals. And I know for certain that no trickster worth their salt would have attempted the sort of takeover that happened on Midgard.” Harriet took a breath, pausing, wondering if she should continue.

“Furthermore, I have seen what a person under mind control looks like. I was exposed to it multiple times throughout my last school year. Not only that, but two other energies were surrounding Loki during the invasion. They were practically suffocating him until Hulk knocked it out of him.” Harriet finished.

“I see. Pardon me if I find what you say as questionable, considering your father was a follower of Loki.” The All-father leaned back in his chair, smirking, thinking he had Harriet.

“Than you and your wife take a look at my memories.” Harriet spat back, causing the court to break out in whispers of shock.

“Do you know what you say child?” All-father leapt from his chair in concern.

“I know Loki is innocent in this. I know you will not believe me unless I let you view my memories, however since pretty much everyone, including the man who claimes to be Loki’s _father,_ seems so biased against Loki, I want Frigga there to view them with you.” Harriet spoke while glaring accusingly at Odin.

“What makes you so sure she will not side with me.” Odin asked.

“Please, we both know she would exile you to the couch for the next century if you don’t at least attempt to give her son a _fair_ trial.” Harriet scoffed, looking towards Frigga, who was attempting to hide her laughter behind her hand.

“Have you even thought to look in Loki’s head,” Harriet asked.

“We did when we tried him for taking over the throne briefly and sending the destroyer out. We found him cleared on the case he was not stable mentally.” Frigga stated.

“Ok, what about after he fell from the Bifrost,” Harriet asked, ignoring the urge to tap her foot while crossing her arms in frustration.

“Unfortunately, I was pulled out before I could view such memories,” Frigga answered, glaring at her husband. Looks like Odin would be sleeping on the couch anyway.

“Really, _Really._ Alright, you know what either you two view my memories _now,_ or I swear to everything holy I will pull every single connection I have and get Loki out of here while causing untold chaos at the same time.” Harriet snapped, shocking everyone.

“Please I hardly doubt—”

“Alucard.”

“What—”

“I know Alucard. I know the last time he was here, he caused untold chaos I also know how to get him here and can do so from Midgard.” Harriet cut Odin off.

Odin paled. The last time that damned Vampire showed up on Asgard, they spent years repairing the damage he caused.

“Very well, we will view your memories.”

“Good, now when you go into my head open the drawer with _New York Invasion_ and only that door, you open any other door and I cannot guarantee your safety,” Harriet ordered.

“Do not worry child, I will keep my husband in line,” Frigga answered, walking towards her with Odin.

They each placed a hand on her shoulder meeting her eyes. It was then Harriet’s world went black and she knew no more.


	2. The offer of a Boon

Harriet woke in an unfamiliar room. She was lying on a bed covered in green silk sheets, with golden furniture and curtains. She saw a painting on the wall of the royal family. Yet something…felt off about the picture.

“Ah, so you get the same feeling I do?” A smooth voice spoke, startling Harriet out of her analyzing.

“Holy shit Loki don’t scare me like that.” She snapped

“Apologies, dear, but as you’ve said before, I am a trickster.” He chuckled.

“No shit, so where am I?” she asked

“One of my guest bedrooms; since your father was one of my followers, they decided to place you under my jurisdiction,” Loki answered, waving his hand to allow an apple to appear and walking towards Harriet.

“I take it the trial ended in your favor?” She questioned, eyeing the apple suspiciously.

“For the most part. I still have to return with you to Midgard when you go back to your school. Odin seems to think I may still cause chaos otherwise.” Loki answered, sitting on the bed.

“You are literally an agent of chaos; it’s your _job_. How can he not see that? Even Zeus never gave Hermes this much grief.” Harriet snapped.

“Indeed, though, I do wonder who you know of Hermes,” Loki questioned, cutting the apple into pieces.

“Same way I knew about your prank on Thor. I read a shit ton of mythology.” Harriet remarked, rolling her eyes.

“I would assume that means you know of children as well. Though it’s rather doubtful, you know the truth behind Hel.” Loki offered a piece of the apple to Harriet.

“Er, no thanks. It’s not that I hate apples; it’s just, I’m pretty sure that’s one Iduns apple, and I have no desire to become immortal or live the same lifespan as an Asgardian.” Harriet waved her hands back in forth in front of her as she continued. “Anyways, this truth about Hel, does it have anything to do with why that painting seems to be missing something or rather _someone_.”

“It’s a rather long story. The short version is my daughter is actually the reincarnation of my older sister. She knows, but it took a while to find _any_ information about her. Odin likes to keep his secrets.” Loki still held the apple out to me.

“Are you sure you don’t want my gift? Many mortals wish for a chance to live longer.” Loki stated

Harriet shook her head no in response. “I would prefer to have a chance of possibly meeting my parents someday, and my friends too. I don’t want to have to watch them grow old and die while I’m still young.”

“Very well, I guess I’ll just have to owe you a boon than,” Loki answered, eating the apple slice.

“Why wou—”

“You did a favor for a god without expecting anything in return. You answered Thor's request and allowed two beings of immense power into your head to prove my innocence. Having one being alone in there could drive a person insane. You put yourself at risk to prove my innocence, and you didn’t have to. Therefore my brother and I owe you a boon each.” Loki cut Harriet off.

“Oh. Wow. Ok. So, could I ask you to get rid of the Voldemort problem for me?” Harriet pondered.

“NO!” Harriet snapped her head towards the voice to see a feminine golden woman.

“You may ask the god of tricks for any boon except for one that would interfere in the fates' design.” The woman continued before she popped out of existence.

“Wha—what the hell was that!” Harriet exclaimed

“One of the Norns apparently Voldemort, and you are involved in some sort of prophecy,” Loki answered

“Ughhh, why can’t my life _ever_ be easy.” She groaned as Loki chuckled at her misfortune.


	3. Poison Immunity

It had been a few weeks after Loki’s trial, and Harriet was finding herself to be having quite a time with the god of mischief. What with the prank war between the two. Loki still won, but Thor seemed to think it was close. Loki just scoffed but tried and failed to hide a smirk.

She still wanted to introduce him to the twins…then again, maybe only as a last resort.

Unfortunately, the peace couldn’t last. Thor had brought his girlfriend Jane back to Asgard. Where Odin once again tried to act all kingly and attempt to take her back to earth. Too bad for him and Jane that she just so happened to have an infinity stone trapped inside her body. Killing her.

This now brings us up to the current events and time in which both Harriet and Queen Frigga guard Jane against the remnants of the Dark elves. Who, according to Odin, shouldn’t have had the tech to break in.

“Ok, so how exactly did dark elves break-in?” Harriett questioned, watching the doors and windows while keeping an eye on Jane.

“They may be working for someone who supplied them with the means to come in.” Queen Frigga answered.

“Let me guess, it’s the same guy who sent the chitari.” Harriett deadpanned.

“If you mean Thanos, then yes.”

“Greaaat, now I have another megalomanic to deal with; please tell me he’s not like Riddle and split his soul up,” Harriett whined as she cast a shield up. The dark elves had made it in. There were only four, but they were fast.

“How dare you speak the great Tha—"

Harriet flung a cutting curse towards his neck, cutting him off.

“Well, he already has the devout followers who think he’s higher than everyone else,” She said as Frigga finished dealing with the other two.

Harriett looked around for the fourth one, and when she spotted him, she was already too late. He had grabbed Jane while attacking the queen with a dagger. Harriett cast tried to block the dagger, but it still knicked the queen.

“Go, he cannot leave with Jane.” She ordered, forcing Harriett to take off and call her broom.

She flew as fast as she could, but it wasn’t enough; the ship had already left. Harriett cursed and flew back to the castle. Finding Queen Frigga collapsed on the floor.

“Shit! Please don’t tell me that dagger was poisonous.” Harriett cursed, rushing to her side.

“I would, but that would be a lie. It would seem I don’t have much time left of this world.” She whispered.

“NO! I will not let you die! Not if I can help it!” Harriett snapped, summoning one of her potions. She poured it down the queen's throat. The queen soon fell into the familiar stasis brought on by the Draught of Living Death.

This was when the two brothers burst into the room.

“Please, she needs help…I don’t know how long the potion will last.” Harriet sobbed. She had grown to see the queen as something akin to a mother in these past few weeks. Teaching her Asgardian magic and how to weave. Giving her comfort from nightmares when they woke her.

“What happened.” Thor boomed.

“There were four elves we took down three but the fourth, the fourth threw a dagger at her and took Jane. I had forced the dagger away from her heart, but it still ended up cutting her. She—she told me to go that she would be fine. I don—” Harriett sobbed, for herself, for the brothers she didn’t know.

“Harriett, look at me; you did nothing wrong if anything, you gave us a chance to save her,” Loki said, trying to calm her.

Thor walked towards them. He wanted to give the young warrior comfort but didn’t know how. He looked her over for any injuries. His eyes widened in horror as he spotted the small cut upon her leg

“Harriett, there's a small cut on your leg.” He whispered.

“What! No! None of them were ab—” Oh! The ship. They must have hit her when she was giving chase. That would explain why she seemed to slow down for just a second.

“Why isn’t the poison affecting you,” Loki asked, scanning her and finding the same amount if not more in her system as his mother.

“I’m not sure unless—no surely their posion would be more potent,” Harriet murmured.

“Harriett, what are you talking about?” Loki asked

Harriet just moved her arm up, pulling the sleeve down to show a faded scar.

“When I was in my second year, one of Riddle’s Horcruxes possessed a girl. They were releasing a thousand-year-old basilisk. Luckily no one was killed, just paralyzed. I and two others ended up going to the chamber. One was a fake, and the other was someone who I considered a friend at the time. His sister was down there. I ended up fighting the basilisk and stabbed it through the mouth. Unfortunately, my arm ended up being pierced by one of its fangs.” She answered.

“How are you still alive!” Thor exclaimed.

“I had help from a phoenix; they clawed out the basilisk’s eyes and healed me. On the plus side, I’m immune to most poisons.” She answered, giving the brothers a watery smile.

“Harriett, you’re immune to all poisons but one,” Loki said in amazement.

“What!”

“The most poisonous substance in all the realms comes from Jörmungandr, the one who created basilisks in the first place.” Loki continued.

“Does that mean—”

“If you’ll allow it, we could make an antivenom from your blood that would negate mother’s poison,” Loki answered.

“Take it, I know what it’s like to lose a mother. If I can prevent that from happening to you two, I will.” Harriett thrust her arm towards them, watching as Loki extracted the amount of blood he needed. She watched as he rushed to the medical wing. Thor following close behind with his mother in his arms.

“You’re not going to stop us from going after them, are you?” Harriett questioned, looking towards one of Odin's Ravens.

The raven cawed in response. Harriet smirked. Those dark elves wouldn’t know what hit them.


	4. Battle plans

Frigga was in a magical comma in the east wing. She was no longer on the draught, but her body needed time to recuperate. Thankfully they were able to make antivenom for the poison. Unfortunately, it was a close call, and they weren’t sure when Frigga would wake.

The two brothers were angered. Loki for them harming his mother and Thor for the same and stealing Jane.

Harriett, however, was pissed. All she wanted was to take a little vacation before going back home. Something to relax, Instead she and the people she’s come to care about get attacked again, someone almost dies, again. Now she has to rescue a friend's loved one from either death or a fate worse than death.

Yeah, Harriett was ready to throw hands. Especially with fate, but she knew that was sorta impossible or rather impractical, so instead, she’ll kick some dark elf ass.

“So, what’s the plan,” Harriett asked

“We will need to find a way to get to the elves without them seeing us,” Thor said

“So, Old Paths?”

“Old Paths,” Loki agreed

“I’m guessing you two are going to play the whole Loki betrays Thor to surprise the elves,” Harriett said

“Well, it’s either that or get help.”

“What’s get—“

“Don’t ask,” Loki snapped

“Guess I’m back up?”

“Yes. Did you perchance bring your invisibility cloak?”

Harriet grinned, pulling it from her pockets

“ I never leave home without it.”

“Perfect, while the elves are distracted, you grab Jane and get her out of there. Then once she’s safe—”

“ I get to go berserk~” Harriet sang, letting some of the black madness out

“Berserk?” Loki questioned

“Ah yes, you didn’t see her take out a hoard of Chitari. Lady Potter, it would seem, holds some relation to the black family and has inherited their battle craze.” Thor answered

Loki looked at her with caution, then looked to Thor

“Brother, promise me if I ever do something as stupid as the invasion in New York that you’ll just put me out of my misery. I’ve seen the black madness once, and I don’t want to be the recipient of one. Especially where it concerns Lady Potter.” Loki said with a serious expression

“Oh come on, I’m not _that_ bad,” Harriet snarked

“Oh no, you’re much worse,” Thor smirked at her

“Huh, guess the thunder deity can joke.”

“I did grow up with Loki.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever we gonna get on the ship, or are we gonna keep wasting time,” Harriett responded, standing in front of the brothers with the ship behind them.

The brothers looked at each other

“I’m driving.” They said at the same time

“Thor, no offense, but I trust Loki to drive this thing more than you, so he’s gonna be the captain, and you’re gonna listen to what he’s got to say”

“But—”

“Just cause you can fly with a hammer doesn’t mean you can fly anything.” Harriett cut him off

Thor concedes

“Now, let’s get this show on the road,” Harriet said, walking into the ship.

Both brothers were watching her thinking, ‘I’m pretty sure the only captain here is you.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys so I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm just going to go ahead and let ya'll know that I'm not going to update again until I have about three chapters for this story. I'm going to try and have a more consistent update schedule for all of my stories. Thanks so much for all your comments, kudos, and subscriptions, they really make my day.


	5. Rage against the Elves

When Harriet saw the planet in view, she pulled out her invisibility cloak and draped it around her shoulders. She pulled the hood up, disappearing from view and Loki’s senses.

“Lady Harriet, wh—” Loki frantically looked for the girl

“Calm down, Loki. I’m still here.” Harriet spoke in amusement.

Loki looked around but still could not see nor sense her.

“Are sure what you have is an invisibility cloak? I have never come across one that could hide from even my senses.” Loki placed a hand over his heart. This girl was going to give him a heart attack.

“Honestly, I’m not sure. My friend Hermione said most cloaks only last for a year, maybe two; mine is a family heirloom. It’s been passed to the Potter firstborn every generation.” She answered, shrugging her shoulders, not that the brothers could see.

“I—I see. When we return, I would very much like to examine your cloak if you will permit me to.”

“Sure, I would love to know what makes my cloak so different from others.”

“We’ll be landing soon, Lady Harriet. I think it would be best if you cast some form of silence magic. Hopefully, they won’t notice footprints in the sand.” Thor spoke as the ship landed.

Harriet complies and quickly moves behind the two brothers. She waits for the opportunity to pull Jane away from the elves. She holds back a flinch as Loki cuts off Thor’s hand; she knows it’s fake but, Loki isn’t known as the god of mischief for nothing after all.

When the elves had removed the infinity stone from Jane, Harriet quickly grabbed her and brought her on the ship. When she returned, she was met with the sight of Loki being stabbed by the elves and Thor clinging to him, crying out in anguish.

“Is he still breathing?” She asked quietly.

“I don’t—” Harriet pulled out a potion and waved magicked into his stomach.

“If he’s still breathing, then that’ll buy him time, get him to the ship,” Harriet said as she walked towards who she thought was the leader of the elves.

“So which one of you was it.” She asked darkly, hand gripping her wand tightly.

“What does a puny litt—” Harriet slashed her wand towards the elf, slitting his throat.

“I said. Which. One. Was. It.” She hissed, pupils, turning to slits, eyes glowing a toxic green.

Another minion attempted an attack on Harriet, but she threw her arm out towards him, blowing him back.

“Do you have any idea how much I risked to save his life? I had to go up against Odin! I risked my very being going against him. And you, you have the nerve to kill him. It was bad enough you tried to kill their mother, and now you try and kill someone else I give a damn about!” Harriet screamed, rage and battle madness coursing through her veins.

The leader sneered at her, not seeing her for the threat she was. He summoned the power of the reality stone, throwing it at her. His sneer disappeared when she dodged, and he cursed when one of her spells hit, costing him an arm. Quickly he regrew it, but not before she disappeared from sight.

“Where are you!” He screamed

“Behind you.” She whispered before kicking him forward

He flew through the air before landing roughly rolling in the dirt. He jumped to his feet, scanning for the mortal witch. No witch should be able to hide from his people, let alone him. So how was she hiding from him?

“It doesn’t matter if you hide; you’ll die just like the rest of them.” He shouted.

“See, that’s where you’re wrong. You didn’t kill Frigga, and I’m almost 90% sure you didn’t kill Loki.” Her voice came from his right side. He threw a knife towards the voice and screamed when it obviously missed.

“Then why are you so filled with anger” He snarled.

“Because you dared to hurt one of my precious people,” She appeared in front of him.

Before she could cast anything else, he struck, separating her mind from her body and throwing her straight to the one who had liberated his people from Odin's prison in return for their service. “Good riddance,” he sneered before he felt a hammer to the face.


	6. The meeting of the Mad Titan

Harriet didn’t know where she was, but she knew she wasn’t in her body. Looking down at her spirit form, she thought only one thing. ‘I really hope I’m not actually dead.’ She looked around and figured she had landed on a different planet, one surrounded by multiple alien races and…a _lot_ of Chitari.

‘That asshole must have sent my spirit to the leader of the chitari. Shit.’ She silently cursed.

“Well, this is a surprise.” Harriets head snapped up, looking straight at a tall purple alien covered in golden armor.

“Thanos,” She whispered, instantly on guard

“Calm child, there is no need to be so defensive.” He smirked

“Forgive me if I find that hard to believe.” She deadpanned.

“You act as if I can harm a spirit.” He chuckled.

“One, they don’t call you the Mad Titan for nothing. Two, you have wiped out half the population of multiple planets; third, you obviously have an infinity stone,” She ticked off on her fingers.

“Not to mention one of your subjects is obviously a master in mental magics.” She continued turning towards…was that a Squidward knockoff?

Thanos threw his head back, laughing. He was highly amused by this young witch. She would make a good daughter, especially since she seems to have his beloved's mark.

“Dormammu, I don’t think your abilities are going to be effective against the girl.” He placed his head on his fist.

“But master, I’m sure with a little more time—”

Thanos silenced him with a glare. He turned his gaze back to Harriet.

“Tell me, child, why do you seem to have Death’s mark.” He asked

Harriet blinked, then blinked again in confusion.

“I’m sorry, what.”

“Above you is one of the many markings of Death.” Thanos gestured above her head.

Harriet looked up to see a glowing green triangle floating above her head. ‘strange,’ she thought. ‘Where have I seen something like this before.’

“I meeean it could be from the many times I’ve survived when by all rights, I should have died.” She shrugged.

“Oh? Do explain.” Thanos asked, intrigued.

“And if I don’t?”

“I figured you would like to return to you’re body, but if you’d rather be stuck here…” He trailed.

“Yeah? How do I know for sure you’ll return me to my body? Or that you won’t add anything extra, you or you’re children, army or anyone else loyal to you?” She snapped.

“Hmmm, you don’t, but you’re stuck here might as well entertain me, else I’ll tell Dormammu to double his efforts. Trust me, he will find a way to break you.” Thanos threatened.

“Fuck fine, it’s not like I’ve got much else to lose.” Harriet sighed, looking up at the stars.

“You know anything about what’s been going on with the magical conclaves? Specifically, England?”

“I, unfortunately, do not.” He had far more important things to be concerned with.

“So the short version of it is that a dark wizard rose in power in England. He wanted to purge the conclaves of the new bloods—”

“Why would he want that?”

“He and the people he leads believed them to be less than them. Now then the light side fought him, and for a while, it appeared as if he might win. But then there was a prophecy.”

“Please tell me he didn’t act on something as stupid as a prophecy.” Thanos rolled his eyes.

“I’d be lying if I did. Anyway, this prophecy spoke of a child born who would be his end. I honestly don’t know the exact wording of the prophecy. It was a pain just to find out there even was one. I digress. He decided to abandon all common sense and go after the child. The child was me, he killed my father and _was_ going to spare my mother, but she offered her life for mine three times—”

“A rather important number.” Thanos mused.

“Right, but he killed her. Then he tried to kill me, but something happened. When he cast the killing curse—a curse he had become so efficient in—well, it backfired.” Harriet shrugged her shoulders.

“Backfired?” Thanos asked in astonishment. He knew what curse she was talking about. Hel had been rather enamored with the creator for a while…before Thanos sent one of his own to take care of them.

“Yep,” Harriet said, popping the p.

“I think it was because magic saw his murder of my mother as a sacrifice that he had agreed to the terms of, then violated in the same moment,” Harriet explained.

“I see, and what of your other near-deaths?”

“Well, in my second year, I fought and was bitten by a basilisk; I survived that thanks to phoenix tears. Third-year I was attacked by a bunch of dementors—”

“Ah, yes, I remember those creatures; they will be one of the first I purge when I come to your planet.” Thanos mused.

“I honestly don’t have a problem with that, but I do with the fact you want to purge other things, but we’ll get back to that.” Harriet took a moment to breathe.

“I only escaped thanks to a time turner and the Patronus charm. Finally, this past year I was entered into a tournament known for its high death rate. Survived through a combination of luck, training, and pure spite. Found myself in a graveyard where Riddle—The Dark Wizard—was resurrected with my blood. I then proceeded to fight him wherein I activated the black battle madness, and I _thought_ I had successfully killed him, which nope he’s still alive.” She finished.

“How exactly could this wizard still be alive?” Thanos wondered if there was another marked by his beloved

“The fucking _coward_ split his fucking soul and made anchors seven times, from what I could gather. I _was_ one, but thankfully It was removed and is now being used to track down his other anchors. I also may have destroyed another one in my second year.” Harriet explained calmly.

“Hmmm, yes, I think you will make a rather fine daughter,” Thanos stated. Someone who was not only marked by his beloved but taking care of someone who had committed such an insult against her earned a place in his family.

“Yeah, no thanks. I’ve heard what happens to your ‘children,’” Harriet refused.

“You dar—”

“Look, you Squidward knockoff, I have been starved, beaten, ostracized, and fought against many men like your master. Don’t try to intimidate me because it won’t work. I’ve finally found a family that actually gives a damn about me, and I’m not about to give that up because of some purple megalomaniac.” Harriet shouted at Dormammu.

“Fortunately, it is not up to you; it’s only a matter of finding your body and retrieving you.” Thanos smugly stated…until he noticed a green glow surrounding Harriet, a glow that grew brighter and brighter until it became so bright he had to turn his head. When he looked back, he saw the girl's spirit was gone.

Well…this only cemented his desire to make her one of his children. If Hel was willing to directly interfere, she must be worthy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in a lot of my HP stories I'm going to have Harry associated with Death in some way, either as a minion, an avatar, or just someone who they never reap because they're too amusing. Any ways haveing said this I truly believe they would have a mark of death about them just from surviving the killing curse. Since I'm going with the comic book version goals for Thanos I decided he would want someone like harry as one of his children. That's just my opinion hope you guys enjoyed this.


	7. Awakening to Family and Rewards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *chapter fixed*  
> What's this two chapters? in one night...or morning I work graveyard shift so I'm kind of awake all night and asleep all day. kind of like a vampire but without all the drawbacks or perks, as far as I know anyway I ain't gonna test that. Also remember when I said I wasn't gonna update unless I had three chapters written. I was serious about that. which means if you see and update it's prob gonna be followed with two more chapters, after I edit them. If ya'll thought my grammar is bad with the current version you do not wanna see the unedited version. I'm also planning to go back through my other stories and clean them up a bit so yeah.

Harriet gasped as she sprung upright. Having her soul forced into her body so suddenly was quite a shock. She looked around to see herself in the medical wing on Asgard and her…

“Uncle Tony! Wha—How are you here?” She didn’t think Odin would allow any other midgaurdians on his planet.

“Seeing as how you can’t seem to stay out of trouble, Thor brought me here when you wouldn’t wake up.” Tony scolded.

“Is Loki Okay? What about Jane and Thor? What happened to the stone?” Harriet rambled, worry evident in her eyes.

“Loki is fine. He was able to heal himself, thanks to you. After you had been separated from your body, Thor went after the leader once you had been placed back on the ship. Loki returned once he was healed with the two of you. Thankfully Thor was able to defeat the leader and separated the stone from him. It’s now in a safe place, or as safe a place as it can be.” Frigga answered.

“Lady Frigga, you’re awake and looking well.” Harriet’s eyes brightened.

“Yes, If it hadn’t been for you, I would be dead. Now then, I am curious about what happened to you after you were separated.” She asked, concern lacing her voice.

“Ah, well, so I may have been sent to where Thanos was—” Frigga gasped in fear. “I’m alright, don’t worry, he didn’t actually do anything to me. He just asked why I was marked by Death, and I didn’t really know why, but I suggested it was because of all the near-death experiences. He also may have decided he wanted me as one of his daughters.” Harriet quickly explained.

Frigga paled at the implications of Harriet’s explanation. Anyone who earned Thanos’s attention, positive or negative, were in danger.

“Okay, who the fuck is Thanos, and why is he interested in my niece,” Tony asked in concern.

“Thanos is the last of his kind. He is known as the mad Titan and is in love with Death, or rather Hel. He once killed all of his biological children because she asked him to. However, he’s recently lost her interest, so he’s made it his mission to collect the infinity stones to wipe out half of the universe.” Loki explained as he popped up behind Tony.

“Jesus, Reindeer games, could you not do that I have a heart condition.” Tony shrieked.

“Apologies, but I am the god of mischief,” Loki smirked.

“Doesn’t change the fact I have a heart condition, jack ass.” Tony snapped.

“Harriet…you are never going off-world again.” Tony stared her down.

“I mean…this is just another Saturday for me.” Harriet shrugged.

“That’s not the point. I’m trying to keep you out of trouble. I swear you’re gonna give me gray hairs, kid. Please just promise me when you go back to school, you’ll be safe?” Tony asked.

“I promise to at least _try_ and be safe; besides, I have the full backing of the queen.” Harriet agreed.

“I will be attending as a new student as well. I owe her my life twice over now, and I would prefer to help her where I can. Seeing as how we cannot grant her desired boon, I’ve decided to become her guard until such a time she cashes in her boons.” Loki stated, kneeling in front of Harriet.

“I—you don’t need to do that. Anyone would hav—”

“No, they wouldn’t have. You have saved members of my family and me many times over. Please allow Loki to accompany you on your missions.” Frigga interrupted the blushing girl.

“Fine,” She sighed.

“Wait, what’s this about not being able to grant her boon?” Tony asked, confused.

“The only boon I would ask is for Voldemort to be taken care of, but _apparently_ the Norns, i.e., the ones who control fate, disagreed.” Harriet pouted.

“Aye, only the Norns can interfere when it comes to boons,” Thor spoke as he entered the room.

“Thor!” Harriet exclaimed happily, “How’s Jane?”

“She is home with her friends; safe and doing much better, thank you, Lady Harriet.” Thor smiled at her.

“I come bearing a gift from King Odin. He would have been here to deliver it personally, but he needed to enter Odin sleep.” Thor held out a glowing silver ball.

“What is it,” Harriet asked, reaching for the ball.

“It is a pair of Valkyrie wings.” Loki breathed out in amazement.

“Bu—I’m not a Valkyrie. Nor do I believe—”

“You have served this family in more ways than one. Father believes your connection with Death would have given you these wings sooner or later. He figured sooner would be beneficial.” Thor watched as she took the orb.

“I don’t know what to say,” Harriet said in amazement, looking at the orb, her eyes widening as the orb morphed before it divided and covered both arms in silver bracers. Each brace had a triangle with a circle and a line inside the triangle on each of them.

“The mark of the deathly hollows,” Loki gasped, eyes widening.

“What does…what does that mean?” Harriet asked.

“I’m not sure, but I think, I think it means when you do awaken your wings, you’ll be Valkyrie who answers only to Death,” Loki answered.

“Oh,” Harriet said.

Tony groaned in dismay, “Kid, you have worse luck than anyone else in the family.”

“Well, that’s probably because of the Potter curse,” Harriet smirked.

“What curse is that?” He asked.

“May you live in interesting times.” She deadpanned.

Tony just faceplanted into the edge of her bed, complaining about troubling teenagers and their need to give him gray hairs.

Harriet laughed at her Uncle’s misfortune before thinking about the school year and what was to come.

“Oh, by the way, just before Thor brought me here, I received a strange—Howler, I think—from your ministry of magic.” Tony brought out the howler and a couple of letters.

“It was followed by another letter from them and one from Dumbledore. Basically, you’re being accused of breaking the statue of secrecy and underage magic.”

“Did they not know about New York?” She questioned.

“No, they do, but since that was extenuating circumstances, they let it slide. This time they’re accusing you of casting a Patronus in front of your cousin…while you were off-planet. First, they were going to expel you, then they decided to hold a trial.”

“Which, according to the letter, is in a couple of days. Apparently, Dumbledore is planning to collect me from my relatives…today, hah good luck with that.” Harriet said sarcastically.

“Sooooo, are you gonna just ignore it?” Tony questioned.

“Can’t, Queen’s orders,” Harriet answered, referencing back to her mission.

“Fuck.” Tony swore.

“Yep,” Oh yeah, her fifth year was already turning out to be a mess…and it hadn’t even started yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright that's a wrap folks. I did not plan for it to end at another 7 chapters but that's how it worked out. I know in the summary it said she would notice how Loki needed to come back but the story kind of developed in this way. It may be when I go back through I'll have an idea pop into place and be able to add to that chapter. I am considering changing the summary but I'm not sure.


End file.
